


I thought you didn't dance, Yondu?

by celestial_063



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Love, Marvel Universe, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_063/pseuds/celestial_063
Summary: Just a short and kinda cute Yondu x reader one shot. I don't write much so it probably wont be all that great but I noticed a shortage of yondu x reader stuff on here and he will always be my favorite character in Guardians of the galaxy!!!





	I thought you didn't dance, Yondu?

Another day, another night and most importantly another successful mission carried out by the ravager crew on the Elector. 

This mission had been a rather risky one (well more so then usual) and the reward was quite a large quantity of unites due to its complicated yet delicate nature. 

Smiling in satisfaction due to the results of the mission you raised a cup of brightly colored alcohol that you were yet to identify to your lips and took a sip. You weren't really one to drink like the rest of the crew but considering the occasion you allowed yourself to have one or two for the night. 

Your eyes scanned lazily around the large room located in the ship lined with long tables and benches, currently occupied by boisterous and incredibly drunk Ravagers while music blared, echoing off the wide and tall metal walls. 

More often then not these types of celebrations would take place in bars on planets such as Contraxia where the men could find an abundance of alcohol to drink and women to be entertained with but the captain decided to have it on the ship as the likeliness of his drunken crew getting into violent brawls with others was less likely to happen.

Speaking of the Captain, a certain Blue alien was spotted by your shinning (e/c) eye, slightly stumbling your way with his drunker gait. 

With a groan he threw himself into the chair next to you, sinking down into it while you smiled widely at him.

Noticing your warm smile he briefly flashed his teeth at you in return, as was his customary way.

"Havin' fun doll?" Your boyfriend asked in his captivating southern drawl, his eyes gazing at you through his peripheral vision as he threw one of his arms around your shoulder.

Shifting your gaze back to the partying crowd you shrugged lightly. 

"Well it'd be funner if we were dancing with you captain." You replied nervously, knowing that Yondu isn't much of a dancer.

"Common hun, you know I don't dance. An' Even if I do I ain't nearly drunk enough for it." He scoffed beside you, before taking a large swig from his cup. 

Pouting, you put your cup back onto the table and sunk into your chair with your arms crossed over your chest, looking at Yondu through your lashes. 

Suddenly there was the sound of a person clearing their throat and your eyes snapped back in front of you.

"I could dance if you want miss." Came the soft voice of Kraglin who was standing before you with an outstretched hand and a warm smile. 

Grinning you accepted your close friend's hand as he pulled you gently to your feet and lead you to a clear spot where floor space had been made to allow room for dancing by pushing the benches and tables against the walls. 

The two of you smiled and you laughed when Kraglin twirled you along to the beat of the music, dancing to its rapid pace while enjoying the rush of blood in your veins. 

Little did you know that as you were enjoying the first mates' company Yondu had his eyes glued to your glowing face and captivating body as you moved to the rhythm. 

Yondu growled with a small surge of jealousy at seeing someone else in such close proximity of you, noting every time Kraglins body brushed against yours in the slightest. This jealously continued to grow as he thought about how he should be the only one to be making you smile, the only one who you could dance with. 

Cursing, the Captain slammed his cup down and pulled himself to his feet before pushed his way through the numerous bodies in his way, throwing consideration to the wind as he knocked over peoples drinks or shoved them to the side, his only thought being pulling you into his arms.

As you continued to dance you were oblivious of Yondus rapid approach until you spotted a blue hand clasping Kraglins shoulder harshly, causing the two of you to stop dancing abruptly. 

"Move it." Was the only thing your boyfriend said as he pushed his first mate and your best friend aside to take you up in his muscular and warm arms, his hands holding you firmly while his body pressed roughly against you in a possessive manner. 

Unable to conceal the surprise on your face you looked up at Yondu who had his eyes fixed straight ahead of him, avoiding your own wide gaze. 

Unable to catch Yondus eye you looked over his broad shoulder to Kraglin who only winked before turning on his heel and walking briskly away into the thick of the crowd.

"I thought you didn't dance, Yondu?" You questioned him teasingly as he took his turn to spin you around, before pulling you back into his chest.

"I don't." He shot out curtly, keeping his eyes fixed on an unseen object in the distance, blatantly avoiding your playful facial expression. 

You couldn't help but smirk as you replied "well you're doing a pretty good job for someone who supposedly doesn't." not missing the purple blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Dont push your luck girly" was all Yondu said, accompanied by a low and what was meant to be threatening rumble in his chest as red dangerous orbs snapped down to yours.

Giggling softly you buried your head into his tense shoulder, breathing in his musky and smoky scent of charred wood, sweat and alcohol, which you always found surprisingly comforting. 

The current song ended, giving way to a slower and slightly more romantic one with a pleasant sound and feel to it.

Your boyfriend loosened his grip on you slightly and held you in a more gentle manner as he slowly guided your movements.

Again, Yondus actions surprised you making you shift your head so you could look at your blue lover, who was staring right back at you. You were amazed to see how soft he's facial features were and the love he held in them. 

This time it was your turn to blush darkly under his intense expression and you went to turn your head away, in a attempt to hide it.

Unfortunately Yondu was having none of that and he placed a warm but calloused hand from years of manual labor and battle on your face, guiding it upwards and towards him while the other one wrapped around your waist. 

As the two of you swayed lightly to the song, the surrounding noises faded and it felt like all that was left in this room was the two of you, holding each other close in this frozen moment of time. 

Your mind was distracted from his actions as your eyes traced the side of his face, engraving every one of the webbed scares into your mind, determined to never forget a single detail of the unconventionally handsome man in before you. 

Suddenly his lips were against your in a slow kiss and you automatically melted against his familiar frame, his lips molding against yours perfectly as the silver stubble on his chin scraped against yours just slightly and loving the way your bottom lip would catch against his sharp and crooked teeth. 

One of your hands wrapped around his neck while the other one came up from behind him and rested just where his fin met his head as the two of you continued to press your lips against each other.

sadly due to the need of oxygen the two of you pulled apart regretfully and rested your foreheads together, breathing heavily. 

"I love you Yondu..." You whispered against his lips and watched them curl into his usual confident smirk. 

"Love ya too baby." He replied, his lips brushing teasingly against yours as the words were spoken. 

You let out a sigh of content that was quickly replaced with a gasp and Yondu scooped you into his capable arms in a bridal fashion, before carrying you away from the party and noise. 

"Where are we going?" You asked while wriggling in his arms to position yourself higher. 

"stop your squirming woman or I'll just 'ave ta drop you." he snapped, but you knew he would never do that.

"I'm taking you to our bedroom, away from all them loud idiots." He continued with mischief burning in his fiery eyes. 

"something tells me this is going to be a long night." you sigh while wrapping your hand around the collar of his long ravager coat, mentally preparing yourself for the exciting night that was about to begin.


End file.
